A Shower a Day Keeps the Shrink Away
by softbalprincess
Summary: Addison's past couple of month's haven't exactly been a walk in the park. A hot shower and a sexy intern might just be the trick to forgetting about them...


**Title:**A Shower a Day Keeps the Shrink Away.  
**Author:**softbalprincess  
**Rating:**NC-17 or M  
**Summary:**Addison's past couple of month's haven't exactly been a walk in the park. A hot shower and a sexy intern might just be the trick to forgetting about them...  
**Pairing:** Addisex  
**Author's Notes:** Okay guys, first of all, this is only the second fanfic I have ever written, as well as the first Grey's (the other was West Wing-Josh/Donna.) Second of all, this is the first smut I've ever written. Third of all, I had no proofreader(what is that called? a "beta"?). So don't yell at me if it sucks.  
Next, this fic kind of took on a life of its own. I quite honestly had the intention of this turning into a drunken sex with either a man or a woman(i hadn't decided yet) fic after she took a short shower,but the way the writing took me, it seemed to flow way better this way. So, I didn't question inspiration and just wrote what came to me. And I intended it for to be just like, straight sex...but it turned a lot deeper than i expected, as well. So i hope you like it.  
All that being said, we all know the copyright's. None of these characters are mine. Plus, I may have made up a few things, like an attending's locker room(we've never seen it, so who knows if it exsists, even though i'm sure it does, bc where else would they change?), or minor details like that. Just go with it, it fits with the fic.  
Lastly, **comments, comments, and more comments PLEASE.** with this being only my second fic ever, i'd like to hear feedback of what i could do better/what you like/if i wrote the charcters in character/if i should even continue writing!  
Okay, I'm done now, I promise. Thanks for bearing with me, and **enjoy!** :-)

Dr. Addison Montgomery eagerly stripped out of her navy blue scrubs and sighed to herself in the empty attending's locker room. She quickly glanced at her disheveled appearance in the small mirror to her left, and then turned around to look at the shower behind her. Quite honestly, she preferred to shower in the privacy of her own (clean) bathroom at the hotel she'd been living at, but the thought of the hot water beating down on her skin - washing away the tensions of the day – was too enticing to pass up right now. She closed her locker after retrieving a towel and headed toward the shower.

She turned the knob inside the shower until it hit her desired temperature, then discarded her undergarments and let her hair fall loosely around her shoulders out of the clip that was holding it up. She glanced at the door to the locker room, briefly considering locking the door, before stepping into the hot water, knowing she was the only surgical attending in the hospital at the moment.

Addison closed her eyes and let the steam envelop her body and her mind. She imagined the steam picking up the stresses of her day and evaporating them into the air. With the hot water massaging her body in all the right places, she felt her shoulders relax and fall a bit.

Her eyes still closed, Addison ran her hands up her body from her sides. Her skin was so soft and firm for her age – not that she thought herself old, but she knew she was older compared to the young interns in the hospital. She tried to push the thoughts of a certain young intern out of her mind – the intern who had taken her husband away from her for good. It wasn't because she was bitter any longer – enough time had passed that she was starting to heal from the situation and realized that sometimes things don't work out as they were planned. She actually was impressed by Meredith Grey's medical abilities and knowledge; she couldn't hold a grudge against her and try to be her teacher at the same time. She had to let the anger go – only after extreme amounts of alcohol and rebound sex, of course – for the sakes of all three parties involved, so that they could all get on with their lives. But she wanted to push the thoughts of Meredith out of her mind to avoid dwelling on the subject any more.

Even though Addison had forced Meredith out of her mind, her thoughts remained on the amount of rebound sex she had had to get over the Meredith/Derek situation. Most of it was with Mark, obviously. 'He is a good fuck.' she thought, with a sad smirk on her face. It was true, she enjoyed the easy-to-get sex with him, but just plain sex had gotten old. She wanted to feel loved again. She wanted a man who truly cared for her and vice versa to make love to her. She did not want to be the whore; she wanted to be the woman that made one man crazy head-over-heels in love. And, even more so, she wanted to be crazy in love. Yes, the act of sex itself felt great to her, but the act of making true love was something that couldn't be compared to. The electrifying heat between two bodies, the sparks flying, the emotions evoked…yes, making love is what she yearned for at the moment. So a few weeks ago, she had stopped the rebound sex with Mark. She wouldn't sleep with anyone again until she was certain she was more to them than a one-night's-stand or a fuck-buddy.

Still, a girl has needs, as well as fantasies. Her current fantasy included another intern she had been desperately trying to forget – Alex Karev. She didn't quite know what to think about what they had going on, or lack of what they had going on. So, she let her fantasies take her over and thought about what it would feel like if he was making love to her. Not that she had fallen for him yet, but there was a huge possibility if things progressed between them. She ran her hands through her wet, warm hair and pictured, with closed eyes, Alex standing in the shower with her. She imagined his lips finding hers for a moment, and then slowly making their way down to her breasts. She used her own hand to flick her nipple, pretending it was Alex's teeth on it bringing her sharp pleasure. She trailed her fingers down her middle section and stopped them just short of her most sensitive region. "Mmmm, don't toy with me Karev" she moaned, so into the fantasy that she completely forgot she was actually the one touching herself. She slid her fingers down between her thighs and even through the warm water falling around her, she could feel the pool of searing hot liquid between her legs. After running her finger over her clit a few times, imagining that it was Alex's warm tongue, she slipped one slender finger into her heat and moaned even louder. She did not want to come too quickly, as she was enjoying this fantasy far too much, so she withdrew her finger and brought her hand back up to her breast. She cupped both of her breasts with her hands and gently ran over her nipples repeatedly with her thumbs. She imagined a gust of wind blowing into the shower from a nonexistent window in the locker room to cool her hot body down a bit. Her eyes still closed, and her thumbs still on her nipples, she tilted her head back and let out a throaty moan of pleasure.

She was about to tilt her head back up when she suddenly felt two long, manly fingers slip deep into her wet center. She let out a loud gasp, but was stifled by a familiar pair of lips on hers. Quite surprised, she pushed the man off of her and opened her eyes. Through the steam she made out the figure of a very naked(and well equipped)Alex Karev.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Karev! Get out of here!" Addison demanded, trying(and failing) to cover her body.

Alex just smirked and said, "Dude, you were moaning my name. You really want me to leave now?"

Addison's blue eyes widened. "How long were you here?"

"I came looking for you to give you the latest labs on the emergency C-Section we performed this afternoon before you left. I came in the locker room, saw steam, heard water running, and I was pretty sure you didn't want me to give you the labs while you were naked, so I turned around to leave. Then, I head a moan, which made me hesitate for a second. I started walking again, and then heard another moan followed by my name. Hell if I was leaving then. I wasn't sure if you felt the same way about me after I lied to you about having feelings for you, but hearing my name kind of gave me the green light to pursue this with you." Alex explained. "I opened the door just in time to see you touching your nipples. You're very beautiful when you're being pleasured, Addison."

Addison made a mental note that she actually hadn't imagined the gust of wind; that it must have been Alex opening the door. She blushed slightly but still kept the largest distance one could get in a shower between them. She couldn't be hurt again. No more meaningless fucks. No more one-night-stands. She had to be strong. "You just said that to get some, Alex. I'm on to you. I'm done with fucking for the hell of it. I'm sick of being Satan. I'm sick of being a whore. I'm sick of being Satan's whore!" Addison rarely broke down in a situation like this where she had to be strong. But the last sentence she cried out broke her down and tears hotter than the water started down her cheeks.

Alex mistook Addison's tears for sadness; he was wrong. He tried to reach out to her and draw her near to comfort her, and she started pounding her fists as hard as she could into his stomach and his arms. They were tears of rage and anger from all the hurt life had dealt her in the love department.

"You fucking men! Am I incapable of being truly loved? Am I nothing but another hot body – another object to be used – to every single one of you?! I just want to be loved. I want to love. I want…I want…" her rage started wearing off and she started to sink to the ground of the small shower.

Alex caught her arms and pulled her back up. "It's nothing like that with me Addi! You're beautiful, intelligent, much more of a woman than I could have ever dreamed to be with. I know I'm mostly a smart, cocky asshole, but you've started to turn me into a softie. It's a little embarrassing for me, frankly. But if I have to choose between being with you but losing my cocky edge or not being with you and having an ego the size of Seattle, I would choose being with you in a fetal heartbeat."

Addison chuckled at the neonatal reference as everything else Alex had just said sank in to her. Her eyes rose quickly to meet his with more intensity than she had seen in her life. She parted her lips slightly and smiled.

"Kiss me, Alex."

Alex crushed his lips against Addison's with more force than intended, but Addison happily accepted whatever he had to give. After a few moments of intense tongue-dueling, the kiss softened into a loving, but still intense kiss. Alex pulled away from Addison and blew gently into her ear. She sighed happily and Alex started to work his lips down her neck. He wanted to find the spots that rocked Addison Forbes Montgomery's world. He reached the nape of her neck and heard a quiet whimper of approval. He began to suck on her skin, eliciting the most wonderful feelings inside of Addison's body. He reluctantly left that spot and kissed back up to her ear. After nibbling on her earlobe for a moment, he whispered gently into Addison's ear, "May I make love to you?"

Addison pulled back and looked into Alex's eyes. She saw nothing but compassion…and possibly love, she thought…in his eyes. She nodded in a sultry way, and pressed her body against his, feeling his very hard erection pressing against her leg. She pushed his head down slightly, so his mouth was at the level of her chest, making it clear what she wanted to feel. He began in the valley of her breasts, kissing his way around both of them, before he pinched her right nipple with his fingers and let his tongue assault her right nipple. The sudden force of what he was doing to her body hit her and she felt the hot liquid flooding from her core to her entrance. He copied his ministrations on the opposite sides before he kissed his way down her stomach, stopping just short of the desired destination. He looked up expectantly and without thinking she stammered out "Don't toy with me, Karev."

Addison opened her eyes, realizing her repeat of words from earlier and looked down at Alex's chuckling self.

"I just wanted to hear you say that again." He explained before burying his face between her legs.

Caught off guard, Addison moaned so loud she was sure the Chief had to hear it from an entirely different floor. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the hot water falling on her body coupled with Alex's tongue lapping and flicking at her clit. It was all too hot to handle. She felt an orgasm building within her, but was not quite there yet. A couple more minutes and she would be flying over the edge. Just when she was getting to the point where she was going to stop Alex so that her first orgasm with him would be with him inside her, Alex slid two of his fingers into her center, while sucking her clit into his mouth. Addison never knew she could be this turned on, but she sure as hell enjoyed it. Just as she was getting to the point of no return, she stopped Alex and made him stand up. "I want you inside me, right now." Addison demanded.

Alex stood up and paused for a moment to stare and the wonder that was Addison Montgomery. The hot water was spilling over her flawless features, and he was in awe of her beauty. "You are the most beautiful woman ever, I hope you know that" he told her before he swapped places with her so that she could lean against the shower wall.

Addison wrapped her legs around Alex's tight body and he lifted her to just the right height, with him poised right at her entrance. With locked eyes, he slid into her warm heat and they both cried out in pleasure. Alex waited a moment to let Addison adjust to his larger member, and then started to gently rock them back and forth. Addison never knew such pleasure before in her life. Not only did Alex fill her up and then some, she truly felt the heat and passion between them. She had gotten her wish – someone was making love to her, and she was making love to them back. It was slow and gentle for a moment, but soon both of their needs grew and when Addison dug her nails into Alex's back, he took the cue and started thrusting deeper and harder. Supporting Addison with one hand on her incredible ass and her back against the wall, he removed his other hand and reached in between them to rub her highly sensitive clit. He rubbed faster, thrust deeper, and deeper, and deeper, and finally he felt her muscles tighten around him and heard her scream out. He let himself go at that moment and they came together intensely shouting. The orgasm that rocked Addison's body was the most incredible thing she had ever felt and she never wanted it to end. She felt her muscles pulsating uncontrollably and came harder and longer than ever before.

When they both had exhausted their bodies they pulled apart from each other and kissed passionately before washing off.

After they stepped out of the shower and started drying off, Addison tentatively looked up into Alex's eyes, wanting to ask a question, but not sure how. Alex read her perfectly, however, and answered without making her ask.

"This is not a one time deal, Addi, I promise. This is going somewhere. I'm not leaving you."

Addison smiled to herself. For once in her life, love seemed to be going her way.

She mischievously reached back into the shower and turned the water back on. Alex raised an eyebrow and looked back at Addison.

"Get your ass back into this shower, Dr. Karev."

Alex smiled and responded,

"Whatever pleases you, Addison."

Addison tossed a sexy look over her shoulder and remarked, "This time, it's Dr. Montgomery to you."

The End!


End file.
